Tensioners are known devices for maintaining tension in belts (e.g. timing belts) or other endless drive members that are driven by an engine and that are used to drive certain components, such as camshafts. A tensioner typically includes a base that mounts to the engine, a tensioner arm that is pivotable with respect to the base about a pivot axis, a pulley that is mounted at a free end of the arm for engagement with the belt, and a spring that acts between the base and the arm to drive the arm into the belt. The direction into the belt (i.e. the direction in which the spring drives the arm) may be referred to as a direction towards a free arm position (i.e. towards a position that the tensioner arm would reach if no belt were present to stop it). This is a direction of lessening spring potential energy. The tensioner arm in general moves in this direction as the belt tension drops. The direction away from the belt (i.e. the direction against the biasing force of the spring) may be referred to as a direction towards a load stop position, and is a direction of increasing spring potential energy. The tensioner arm in general moves in this direction as the belt tension increases. It is known that it is desirable to provide damping on a tensioner in order to assist the tensioner arm in resisting being thrown off a belt during sudden increases in belt tension which can accelerate the tensioner arm suddenly towards the load stop position. In at least some demanding applications, however, the damping that is available from a typical prior art tensioner is not sufficient to satisfactorily inhibit such an event from happening. It would be desirable to provide a tensioner that has increased damping.